


Don't Need to Be Afraid

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: All That I Can Think Of Is: We Should Get Married [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, rehearsal dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Sequel to the proposal fic, in celebration of Jenna Geyer existing.Inspired by Tom Odell's cover of "Real Love"





	Don't Need to Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eliestarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliestarr/gifts), [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> For the person who made Jenna a real thing, and the person who was her biggest fan.
> 
> You guys. Real love.

"I can't do this." Theo exhaled, pacing back and forth in the back alley of the Derek's café.  His palms were sweating.  Thank goodness he didn't have to hold anything.  He didn't even know chimeras got sweaty palms.

 

"Jesus Christ, Theo." Jenna sighed.  She pressed a hand to her head as the other held onto the neck of her guitar.  They both had left the building to fetch the instrument, when Theo had lost his cool, refusing to go back in. "I will never understand how you will dive, unarmed, into a literal horde of vampires, or army of spiders, or my _**mother-in-law**_ , but you can't just play two minutes worth of a cheesy little John Lennon song."

 

"A Beatles song that means everything to Liam!" Theo hissed, turning to her, cheeks red, eyes wide. "Do you know how much this song means to him?"

 

"Theo." Jenna smiled softly. She approached the stricken man, raising her palm to cup his warm, embarrassed face.  He looked at her, the closest person he'd ever had to family, and saw nothing but compassion and encouragement. "I do. You know I do.  And it means the world to me to. You have no idea how touched I was when you wanted us to do this with you."

 

Theo took a deep breath. Shoulders tingling as oxygen filled each lung, then relaxing as he exhaled, thinking of the young werewolf in the other room who was going to swear in front of their entire pack, and friends, and family, to love Theo for the rest of his years.

 

Liam had told him early into their relationship about when Jenna got remarried.  About how Dr. Geyer had restored his faith in love.

 

The couple had a small wedding. On a cliff in Half Moon Bay, with only Mason's family, Jenna's father, and Dr. Geyer's mother as witnesses, they exchanged vows and had a short ceremony.  Liam had opened their small reception at a nearby winery with a song.

 

Liam had played guitar and sang along to a song that he knew was very important to his mother and new step father. It had been the first song they'd ever slow danced to, and the song they'd claimed to have fallen in love to.

 

He'd been embarrassed as he admitted to Theo he'd broken down into tears before the end, and felt like he'd disappointed his parents, but they'd come up on stage with him and sang it with him, finishing the performance out as a family.

 

Liam always said that moment was the reason that through all the pain and heartbreak of the world they lived in, he never lost faith in love.

 

"Theo." Jenna snapped Theo out of his memories. "Do you know how much  _ **you**_ mean to Liam?  Do you know how badly he wants to marry you?"

 

Theo looked at her and nodded solemnly.

 

"Then lets fucking do this, kid." Jenna smirked, giving Theo no option but to roll his eyes and smile back.

 

****

 

Theo walked back into the full café.

 

The loud roar of joyful storytelling and congratulations echoed throughout the room as Theo glanced at his fiance, surrounded at a makeshift dinner table by their bridal party.

 

Theo looked to Derek, standing near the register, and nodded.  Derek started filming, as Jenna had demanded earlier in the night.

 

The chimera walked to the microphone on stage, noticing the laughter turn to a gentle din as his and Liam's closest friends started to whisper about Theo's reappearance, sans Jenna.

 

Dr. Geyer was already sitting at the piano toward the back of the stage, sipping a martini.

 

"So, thanks for being here." Theo mumbled into the mic nervously, looking down at the microphone stand, fiddling with it unnecessarily. He looked up at saw Liam grinning at him, face giddy with joy, but colored with confusion. Theo found a surge of courage looking into the other man's eyes. "I know this is Liam's place. Up here? The stage? But tonight, not tomorrow, because I don't want to ruin our fucking wedding with my hideous voice…"

 

The table tittered with giggles and whispers at Theo's honesty.

 

"Tonight, I wanna show him how it feels." Theo choked out. He cleared his throat and laughed nervously. "Motherfucker thinks its okay to propose in public, and make me look like an idiot… _pft_."

 

The laughter got louder, but silenced as soon as David started playing gentle chords on the piano, and Theo cleared his throat, stepping closer to the mic.

_"All my little plans and schemes..."_

 

Theo could hear Liam gasp out, "oh, fuck you" from the head of the dinner table, and Theo looked up at him, laughing into the start of the next line.

_"Lost like some forgotten dreams_

_Seems that all I really was doing_

_Was waiting for you_

_Just like little girls and boys_

_Playing with their little toys_

_Seems like all they really were doing_

_Was waiting for love."_

 

A guitar started from behind the dinner table and Jenna started walking toward the stage toward her husband and future son-in-law. She looked over at her son as she stepped on the stage next to Theo and leaned into the mic.

 

 _"Don't need to be alone._ _No need to be alone…"_ She cooed, staring straight at her son.

 

Liam laughed and the table turned to look at him in awe at the tender family moment. Liam was silently sobbing and laughing, trying to cover his face, but simultaneously peeking through his fingers at the stage, not wanting to miss a moment.

 

Jenna picked up the volume of her guitar playing and David stood from the piano to join her on Theo's other side, and the three sang into the mic at the same time.

_"It's real love._

_It's real._

_It's real love._

_It's real."_

 

The three repeated the chorus together, David lifting his hands up after the first round until the chorus was being crooned by the entire teary bridal party, over and over, everyone smiling and hugging at Theo's surprise performance.

 

Theo could only see one thing as he and his new in-laws finished out the song.

 

The man across the coffee shop, the man he was to marry the next day, mouthing clearly, directly at him, words he would never get tired of hearing.

 

_**"I love you."** _


End file.
